


New Gods

by yaminodatenshi



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: (but only if the honored dead count as public), (does the Whalebone Bridge count as a wall?), Biting, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaminodatenshi/pseuds/yaminodatenshi
Summary: The Dragonborn has finally defeated Alduin, and now there is a rift in the fabric of Reality.In the meantime, Tsun decides the Dragonborn has done an excellent job in freeing up his dead, so decides that she needs to have a Heroes Reward. It also helps that she's a gorgeous dark-skinned bad-ass with honor! Tsun won't mind giving her that reward at all.





	New Gods

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I noticed a depressingly large lack of Tsun fic here, so I'm sort of self filling? Because the prompts I've seen for Tsun are few, and I have ideas outside of those prompts that might not be agreeable with OP's. My first shot at pr0n, so please don't hate me wonderfully.
> 
> For the SkyrimKMeme.

She stared wide-eyed as Alduin imploded, then exploded into streams of fire and light, then burst into the sky. Nearly dropping her weapons in weariness, Nilera decided that she was done! No more dragons! This bullshit was _bullshit!_

After sheathing her dual swords, she collapsed onto her knees in the grass, slowly regaining her breath. A shuffle of footsteps behind her had her turning her head. Tsun stepped into view, an intense look in his eyes as he spoke to her.

"That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

Craning her neck back to look up at him, she caught her breath. "How might I return, when I am of Dunmer blood, and not Atmoran or Nord?"

The look in his eyes intensified as a small grin made its way onto his face. Nilera couldn't place the look right away, but the feeling it gave her started her pulse to racing once again.

"You have gained favor by me, and by right with Shor as well. The slaying of Alduin, who used our honored dead to fuel his ill-begotten fate, has granted you rest among the souls of the brave and honorable. Should you chose to spend your well-earned rest with us in Sovngarde when your days have ended in count, you would be most welcome."

Nilera paused in a half-crouch at these words, slowly registering them as she straightened to stand her full height, which wasn't saying much as she came up to his chest. Tilting her head back and to the side, she contemplated his proposal. "So I may feast and sing of my victories here when I pass, instead of the ancestral home?"

Tsun's features shifted into satisfaction at her question. "Indeed you may, for you are an honorable warrior." He leaned into her, crouching down to look her in the eyes, that glint reappearing. "Though I must bid you leave, for the living do not belong in this place of the dead, I would have a request of you that you might perform?"

A flush rose to her cheeks, unnoticed she hoped, at the implication in his tone. The smile on Tsun's face grew into a smirk as he observed her closely. She swallowed hard, and couldn't help but ask, "And this favor would be?"

A look of dark heat passed over his face, and the intensity of his stare went straight to her loins. The flush on her face spread to her chest and down, hiding behind her leather armor. Unconsciously rubbing her thighs together, she bit her lip as Tsun crowded closer to her. His slow approach almost went unnoticed, but was predatory enough for her to take a step back, not realizing he was backing her into the wall at the beginning of the Whalebone Bridge.

Nilera's back hit the narrowed entrance to the bridge, and she swallowed hard again as Tsun crowded against her. Leaning down, Tsun barely grazed her lips with his as his reply was low and heated. "I wish to partake of the blessed feast with you. Would you welcome this one into your honored hall, so that I might be in awe of your valor?"

She gasped, Tsun's breath ghosting across her cheek, and leaned into him, lightly placing her lips against his as she spoke. "This one would be the honored one."

Tsun slammed his lips against her at her utterance, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her as he pressed her against the wall, grinding against her as he stole her breath. She dropped her bracers and grabbed onto his shoulders, nails digging in as his own hands traveled to her back, grasping onto the edges of her armor and yanking. She could hear her armor tear, and suddenly she was only in boots.

Nilera pulled back and stared hard at him, lust quickly taking over at the show of strength she knows she will have to wait to see after this moment here. She flung herself back at him as he tossed both halves of her armor to the sides, reaching back to her hips with one hand and grasping her thigh with the other. Pulling her leg up around his waist, Tsun's hand traveled up her hip and waist, past her ribs and stopped to fondle a breast. Gently he grabbed it as his lips reacquainted themselves with hers, tongue flicking out and licking into her mouth like a fancy treat.

He rolled a nipple, then pinched it roughly before giving her breast a rough squeeze. His other hand moved down the opposite thigh to pull up against his chest, bent at the knee and pressing into her opposing breast, hand gripping tight and leaving bruises no one will be able to mistake for battle damage. He held her there, the hand fondling her breast moving down to her core.

Nilera pulled back as he pushed a single digit in, feeling as though she was already filled to the brim. Gasping at the stretch of just one finger, Tsun bit his way down her neck to her shoulder, leaving small marks behind as he sucked and nibbled. Pressing a second finger into her, he almost shuddered to completion at the tight feel of her sheathe. Pressing as deep as he could into her, he started a slow thrusting movement, scissoring his fingers to loosen her a bit more to be able fit himself inside.

Nilera's hands scrabbled against his shoulders, only to press and scratch at the wall when he pressed his thumb to her pearl. Gently rubbing against that nerve bundle as he added a third finger, he groaned low in his throat as her walls tightened around his fingers in her first orgasm. Nilera gasped and shouted her release to the sky, her legs kicking so hard her boots went flying, her hips jerking to draw out the feeling.

Slumping against Tsun, she slowly gyrated her hips against his ever-moving hand, his motions never stopping. She could feel another orgasm approach, and Tsun's hips were jerking in time to his fingers, pressing into her belly. Nilera wrapped her legs around his waist again, her hands traveling down to unfasten his armor. It fell heavily to the ground, and her hands traveled from hips to buttocks, grabbing a handful of steel in each hand and squeezing.

Tsun returned fire by thrusting his fingers in harshly, earning a sharp cry and an arched back. Seeing her breasts on display, heaving in the mighty gasps of air she inhaled, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and bit, his tongue flicking over the nub to soothe it afterwards. She cried out and scratched up his haunches to his shoulders, squeezing and flexing over his fingers in another world-shaking orgasm.

Quickly removing his fingers from her, he lined up his large member with her still clasping opening and lunged in. The burn of stretch when he entered her was unreal and wanton, the feeling only intensifying the pleasure. Raising her legs to hang over his arms, he placed his hands flat against the wall and drove into her in strong, unrelenting thrusts. His soft grunts and harsh breathing was covered by her cries for more and harder. His pace was punishing, hips moving at a speed that was indescribable.

Nilera's hands pressed against the wall, scratching and pushing, then they were grabbing Tsun's back, leaving bloody furrows behind as she fumbled for any kind of grip. Her walls clenched and contracted around Tsun's shaft, the intense beating her insides were getting the most pleasurable pain she could ever recall.

He moved one hand to her stomach, pressing lightly against her belly to feel as he pushed her womb to its limits. The head of his shaft giving the slightest bulge at each thrust only made him push in harder, his cock so hard it was almost painful. With the unbelievable compression on all sides, he knew his orgasm would be borderline _agonizing!_

Tsun shifted his hand down, the pad of his thumb rubbing harshly against her nub, and Nilera screamed. Her back arched and her arms forced her down onto Tsun's length as her walls gripped him so hard, he didn't think he would be able to come. The tight choke-hold on his cock as she shouted Tsun's name in her climax hurt, his seed almost refusing its release. When he did finally come, his teeth dug into her shoulder and he jerked his hips so hard he thinks he bruised her. The yell as his spend was released into her awaiting womb was deafening.

Tsun pressed her against the wall as he slumped, hips still jerking and his seed still flooding into her as her walls fluttered around him in post-orgasmic bliss. He twisted them around so that he was leaning against the wall, still joined with her, and slid down to the ground.

Nilera pressed her head to his shoulder, still feeling him throb inside of her, giving her one last mini-orgasm as she shuddered against him. She moaned at the full feeling, lightly grinding down against his still lightly thrusting hips, spend leaking from around his shaft.

Finally they stopped moving, catching their breath as they relaxed against each other. "I won't be able to sleep with anyone ever again after this. You ruined me for anyone else!"

Tsun chuckled lightly, lifting his head from where it was leaning against the wall to gaze at her. "Worry not, honored warrior-maiden, for you will not be without through your years. I will give you the means by which to summon me, should your needs become too great. A Shout to bring me forth into your world, for battle or bedding at your choosing. We shall enjoy either, or both."

Nilera sighed happily, licking her lips and tasting the salt on his chest as her tongue flicked against his huge pectoral. Leaning back, she reached up to give him a lingering kiss as she tried to lift up with her knees, intent on removing him from her body to stand. Her knees wobbled and she fell back onto him, earning a moan and a thrust from Tsun. She looked up at him, startled. "Wha-?!"

Her head fell back and she groaned as he thrust up again, his hands reaching for her hips. Gripping her tightly, he raised her up only to drop her back down onto him. He did it again, pulling her back down harder and grinding up against her harshly. Nilera braced a hand on one of his massive thighs, the other on his chest, and lifted as he hefted her up. She pushed herself down as he pulled her onto his shaft, only belatedly realizing that he never softened after his first release.

The throbbing of his shaft and the pulsing of her walls were driving him mad. He could stay sheathed in her forever. Every raise of her body dragged out a moan, and every drop onto his cock received a grunt of pleasure. He shifted his thumb to press against her jewel, rubbing and thrusting as she started to buck wildly against him.

A rough brush of thumb and a hard upthrust, and Nilera was coming. A whine escaped her throat as she clenched tight, her body jerking in little spasms, trying to hold the hulking member inside of her. Her walls were trying to force his orgasm out of him but her release was so great it hurt, the stretch against his member almost a too tight squeeze and she almost blacked out in pleasure. She could hear Tsun's teeth grinding and he grunted through her orgasm, trying not to come as he plunged her through it.

He was close, so close. She was squeezing again, compressing so tight. It ached so wonderfully. He thrust up again, the strength of her grip on him was excruciating. He could barely move for all the pressure her release was putting on his shaft, holding him so tight it bordered on hurt. He tried to come, he really did, but it was a harrowing pressure that his body couldn't combat. He screamed in pained pleasure as his seed finally forced it's way past the vice of her walls, his dick throbbing as her tunnel locked onto him. Each spasm of his cock made him whimper as it pressed against her cervix and walls, the strangling embrace of her womanhood forcing every last drop of seed out of him in a blissfully aching orgasm.

She tried to relax, the pained look of relief on his face once he finally came was indecent, almost leading to another release. When the pulsing of his member finally slowed to a light throb, she managed to gather the strength to lift herself up and off of him, his seed leaking out and down her thighs. Sitting back down on his lap, she looked down and her eyes widened.

" _That_ was in _me?! That defies all logic!_ " Her surprise was charming, but misplaced.

"I was but made the way I am, to be the way I am. Honored maiden, you were made to be mine." The roguish grin he gave her made her giggle.

Nilera gave him a crooked, happy smile. Finally able to stand, she looked at her ruined armor. "Well, I suppose returning to Skyrim naked will be a tale for the ages. Will you sing about that in Shor's Hall?"

"Nay, I shall appropriate some armor for you to don before you take your leave of Sovngarde. Give me but a moment to find mine own legs to stand upon, and don mine own armor." He sent a wink her way. "I would not want all of Nirn to see what is mine and mine alone!"

She threw her head back and tossed out a laugh. "No indeed."

Tsun raised his arm to the side after he stood, and armor appeared in his hands. "New armor for the Hero of Sovngarde, and may you wear it with pride and honor."

Nilera gratefully took the armor, ancient Nord Hero armor it may be, and outfitted herself. Though the armor was new, there were no leggings to go with. Just standing in a cuirass, boots and bracers in hand, was awkward, seeing as Tsun ripped her smalls as he 'removed' her armor. Having his spend leaking down her thighs and dripping onto the ground was embarrassing, if not a bit of a turn on. Like a mark of pride, that the strongest predator chose her.

Glancing around after she was dressed, a blush formed on her face. Waiting to test theirs skills against Tsun so they might enjoy the Hall of Valor, a crowd of dead heroes were leering and panting, some even with hands under their armor. Her head dropped into her hands and she groaned. "By the Nine, the _whole time?!"_

Tsun chuckled. "Worry not. When you call upon me on Nirn, I will make sure everyone knows that you are mine, and I am yours. " He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, whispering three words into her ear. "Rahun Kaal Zoor."

Nilera blushed harder, and then found herself on the Throat of the World. Paarthurnax, Odahviing, and multiple dragons were surrounding her, waiting for her or Alduin was her guess. Calls and cries were made as dragon upon dragon launched themselves up into the air, circling and then flying off into the distance.

Paarthurnax finished his flight and landed on his word wall, Odahviing on the ground next to her. He took a long look at her, deep dregs of breath and heat washing over her. "Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin. I sense that the Gods have willed the opening Alduin has left behind to be filled. Though I was not expecting it to be so soon."

Nilera looked at him in confusion, trying to remain standing on wobbly legs. "What do you mean?"

Odahviing snorted, a warm gust blowing her hair into her face. "What he is saying is that you are carrying the one who will replace the hole in the fabric of reality left behind by Alduin. What role this new god will take, that is up for debate."

The contents of the day and Odahviing's statement finally caught up with her, and still covered in dripping cum and barely-there armor, she fainted.


End file.
